


Out of Nowhere

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You saved me from my two worst enemies. My lover... and myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

***  
"Heero?"

A vision of anger raised its eyes. "What the hell do you want, Duo?"

A vision of hurt cowered in fear. "I want out."

Vision clouded over for a moment. "Why?"

Vision disappeared. "I'm not happy with you. You hurt me."

The darkened sky broke open with the searing tear of lightning, the rain pulsing down and beating upon the now-fallen figure, his back riddled with new scars and fresh wounds, water pooling in the hollowed planes of his weakened body.  
***

Wincing, Duo looked away from the forest where every fallen needle of pine reminded him of the past month. /Heero.../

He pulled himself past a final sapling with a grunt and fell to the ground, beginning to weep. He was out of the forest with all of its trappings, but he wasn't out of the clear yet. He was still in the middle of nowhere with a body that ached with every movement and wounds that broke open with even breath he took.

Every moment that passed brought a new wave of pain to cloud his senses, and there were a lot of moments. Time lost meaning to Duo as he lay, broken, hoping for any form of salvation to show itself.

And when salvation came, it did not show its face. It was a human form that picked him from the sodden ground and there were two clothed arms which held him near and two soft lips that brushed against his forehead when checking for fever. But through the tiny slit he could open in his tired eyelids, he saw only a gleaming silver mask and a glimpse of white-gold hair.

The steady rhythm of his savior's footsteps on the hard ground lulled him, and sleep soon overcame his senses. The sleep was dreamless. When he awoke, his surroundings were unfamiliar, and yet there was a permeating sense of security from where he lay.

Then he realized why. Soft hands and arms had enveloped him at some point, drawing him close. In Heero's arms, he shivered and tried not to scream. In these arms, he felt safe, an overwhelming luxury he'd never truly known before.

Opening one bloodshot violet eye, he winced slightly as the light invaded his senses and jolted his mind back into reality. The strong arms holding him shook slightly, as the masculine voice chuckled. 

"Aren't you going to try to get away?"

He turned slightly, trying to eye the source of the voice. "Gomen?"

The arms pulled him closer so that he was surrounded by warmth and could not turn to see. "Do you not know who holds you?"

"No." Duo spoke quietly. "But I am not afraid, and that is all I want to know." 

"I am your enemy."

"No, you're not. You saved me from my two worst enemies. My... lover," he spoke the word with vile remorse, "and myself."

"Well then, Shinigami, I suppose that we are friends." 

"We are not enemies."

"Then are we not friends?"

"Friendship requires trust. How can I trust a man I can't see?" Duo moved to turn again.

"How can you trust a man you can?" The arms held him steadfastly.

"I..." As Duo stumbled over his words, he was allowed to turn, and when he did so, he closed his eyes. "You can trust a man you can see by choosing not to look."

"Hai." The soft agreement was the only response given, as the man moved his arms from around Duo's body to place them over his eyelids, gently urging the boy to open them. "And when the trust is there, perhaps the barriers must also be broken." 

Taking in a few quick deep breaths, Duo opened his eyes and immediately looked confused. "That... hair... But... aren't you... Zechs?"

The man smiled. "Yes, I suppose that is what you know me by. Tell me, Duo, does that surprise you?" 

Duo bit his lip and stared for a moment. "What's your real name?"

"Milliardo."

"It doesn't surprise me too much, except, handsome men usually like to come to my demise, not my rescue."

A flicker of amusement passed in front of the young man's eyes, as he held Duo at arm's length and appraised him. "And why is that?" 

Duo's eyebrows knitted momentarily. "I don't know. Perhaps I'm just tainted by past experience."

Milliardo's lips pressed into a thin line, and his eyes roved over the painful looking lacerations on Duo's fair skin. "Perhaps. But was the experience entirely unwanted?"

"No...well, not at the time."

"But now?"

Duo noticed where Milliardo was staring and haphazardly covered his neck with one hand. "I'm not sure I want any more experience."

Milliardo's hand snaked out and set itself on top of Duo's hiding hand. "It can be good. It doesn't have to hurt."

Shrugging, Duo hesitantly entwined his fingers with Milliardo's and brought their hands to his lap. "Right now, I'm afraid, everything hurts." 

With an understanding nod, Milliardo smiled and pulled away slowly. "Let me see if I can do anything to fix that. I'll be right back."

When he had departed, Duo lay back gingerly, letting his breath out in a slow hiss as the wounds on his back made their plight obvious. The memories running through his mind hurt almost as much as the cuts, and he quickly blocked them, letting his thoughts turn to the present situation instead.

/How did I get in the bed of Zechs Marquise? I thought he was married to that Treize guy or something... or is he married to Une? Or is it a threesome and Une can't be satisfied in bed and they want me and what the heck am I thinking?/

The opening of the door averted him from his musings, and he was pleased to see Milliardo had returned. /Of course he returned, Duo. Who were you expecting? Quatre?/ 

With a big smile on his face and a pair of Cheap Trick "I Want You To Want Me" memorabilia boxers as his only clothing, Milliardo walked over, threw down the blanket and promptly picked Duo up with the carefullest of ministrations. "Bath time."

Duo's eyes widened and a small smile played across his face. "You really don't have to..."

"I know."

"It's not going to be pretty..."

"I know." 

"Are you going to join me?"

Milliardo's mouth opened, but he calmly looked down at the boy in his arms. "Would you like me to?"

Duo shifted slightly. "Well... I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want it."

"True, Duo. You're very perceptive." He laughed a little, awkwardly maneuvering the doorknob to the adjoining bathroom and carrying Duo inside. 

"You didn't answer my question." 

"Yes." 

"Yes, I'm correct, or yes, you'll get in the bath with me?"

"You'll find out."

Placing Duo gently on the nearest flat surface, which happened to be the counter of the vanity, Milliardo turned and began to fill the porcelain tub, which was elevated on four clawed feet. Humming softly to himself, he adjusted the temperature while Duo looked on with extreme interest.

When he turned around, Duo was staring at him intently. Feeling a bit self-conscious, he drew his arms across him chest. "What?"

Duo shrugged. "Just..." He shivered, remembering the first time he had bathed with Heero and remembering the blood thst drained out with the water that evening. Shivering harder, he shook his head and drew his legs up to his chest. /I will not let him get to me. Milliardo thinks I'm cute... I think... is he going to hurt me? Should I just swear off men? And women? And trees? Wait... I'm not a dendraphiliac./

Milliardo's intense gaze continued, as he moved closer to Duo, placing a tentative hand on his knee. "Just what?"

An involuntary whimper escaped from Duo before he could stop himself, and he lay his head on his knees. "It's not important anymore." 

Those warm, safe arms held him again, gingerly pulling him close and drawing him over to the waiting tub. The soft hands pushed down his own "Shinigami Say... Kiss This!" boxers and he was pulled into the air again. And again, lowered. Only, now, lusciously warm water licked at his toes, lapping at him and swallowing him until he sat, quite comfortably, in the warm water, with a big, happy grin on his face.

Milliardo smiled at his expression, kneeling beside the tub and taking Duo's braid in one hand. "May I?" he asked the boy, toying with the band that held it together. 

Duo smiled sheepishly. "Please?"

His smile growing ever-larger, Milliardo carefully removed the band and tackled the intertwined expanse of chestnut silk, separating the dense strands and marvelling at the feel of it on his skin. "So beautiful..."

Duo felt his face flush at the compliment, ducking his head slightly so as to hide the fact from Milliardo. He shivered a little as errant strands of hair brushed his shoulders. It had been so long, too long, since he had been able to take pleasure in his only vanity. 

Suddenly, Duo thrashed away from Milliardo, gathering his hair into a makeshift braid and hugging it close, sobbing quietly and whispering, "Please, Heero. Not my hair. Don't kill me with my hair."

Milliardo's eye widened. /What did Heero do to this boy? He's moving past it too fast, I realize, and that's what's making him have these... episodes, but... why can I tell him he's beautiful and all he'll do is blush and then his own hair brushes him and he's a quivering mess? Why?/

"Duo..." His voice was soft, but firm. He placed a hand on the boy's trembling back. "Duo, look at me." 

Terrified violet eyes gazed into his own, and the frightened fire which had flared in them seemed to extinguish itself. "Milliardo? I..."

Neglecting to finish removing his clothing, Milliardo stepped into the tub and slowly lowered himself into the still-steaming water. "Shh... don't speak. Just feel."

Duo nodded softly and let Milliardo's arms envelop him, pulling him close. His braid was undone once more and gentle /Gentle?/ hands pressed lovingly at his back, sliding up with pressurized insistance to his shoulders, kneading them softly and then soft lips pressing hesitantly to the base of his neck. He shivered in delight. "Mmm..."

Smiling at the response, Milliardo continued his exploration of Duo's marred skin, taking care to bypass touching any particularly painful looking cut. Duo whimpered a little, and he paused momentarily, resuming only when he realized the whimper had been one of delight rather than fear. 

Under Milliardo's gaze and caress, Duo grew blissful. /How long have I gone without *human* touch? Why did I let myself stay with Heero when all along I remembered this?/ His hair brushed against a recently opened wound and he winced. /That's right. Because memories, like wounds, fade away./

The feelings were almost symbolic to him, as though something unpure and tainted were being washed away in the blood and tears he had shed. And here now, was the new lifeblood ready to course through his veins and renew him.

/I should be afraid of the company that's keeping me. Should I be in the arms of the Lightning Count? If I ran, would he follow? Should I dare to find out?/ Duo tensed as Milliardo's nails raked slow patterns up his sides, then relaxed when he realized he enjoyed the sensation. /Hey! Who would have thought that'd be fun?/

"Duo..." The word was whispered so quietly that he wasn't sure if it had actually been spoken. 

"Hn?" The boy responded, eyes closing. 

"What are you afraid of?" Milliardo winced, prepared for the episode that was sure to arise from the question.

Duo blinked, tears welling silently in the corners of his eyes. "Pain."

"You don't have to be afraid of pain. It can be quite nice sometimes. Perhaps you've just been overexposed?"

"Then maybe I'm afraid of being afraid," he whispered, once again drawing into himself. 

Seeing this, Milliardo pulled him close again. "Will you let me show you that there's nothing to be afraid of?"

Duo's curious eyes looked up and a frightened mew resonated from within him. "If you want to."

"No, my Duo, I want you to want me to."

Taking a deep breath, Duo's eyes watered and he bit his lip. "Yes." 

With careful grace, Milliardo descended upon Duo, kissing him passionately, but pulling away. "At any time, if you want to stop, just say so. I don't want to hurt you, just show you that some pain is pleasure in disguise."

Duo nodded as their lips met again with fervor. In moments he had melted into the still-intensifying kiss, and he willingly accepted Milliardo's tongue as it begged access to his mouth. 

Milliardo trailed his fingers once more up Duo's sides, then pulled Duo up onto his lap in the now-lukewarm water. He pulled away from Duo's mouth and pressed his lips to the sinewy shoulder of the slightly trembling boy. With quick breath, he nibbled slightly at the junction of neck and shoulder, pulling away occasionally to lick the reddened flesh.

Duo tensed at the small prick of pain he felt as Milliardo's teeth nicked his skin, but soon relaxed as a giddy euphoria washed over the discomfort and he lost himself again. Milliardo, meantime, had ever-so-carefully reopened a small cut on Duo's shoulder, taking infantile steps to ease the boy into the painful pleasure that was to come. 

Snaking his tongue out, he tasted the droplet of blood that peaked the opened cut. /He doesn't get enough iron. That much I'm certain of./

The sensations permeating his mind did not leave room for much else, and it took him a few moments to realize that the boy in his arms was shivering uncontrollably. And, he realized with a start, he was too. In the space of time since they had begun, the water in the tub had gone from pleasantly warm to lukewarm to freezing.

"Would you mind terribly if we moved to the bed?"

His teeth chattering, Duo immediately stood. "Not at freakin' all."

"Good," Millardo also rose, grimacing as the weight of his water-clogged boxers made itself known. 

Duo smiled a little impishly. "Might want to get rid of those." He immediately tried to duck behind the curtain of his hair as Milliardo chuckled. 

"I agree."

Duo smiled as the boxers were pushed down, revealing the effects of the cold water, even in such a situation. "I have to forget Heero. I have to remember that you won't hurt me."

"Never," Milliardo voiced his agreement, stepping out of the tub and offering a hand to help Duo. "Now, let me give you what he couldn't come close to achieving."

Duo shivered for a moment longer, but held out his hand, letting Milliardo grab him and hold him steady. When his feet were firmly planted on the floor, Milliardo leaned down and opened a small cabinet, pulling out three fluffy towels. Setting them on the countertop, he unfolded the first and handed it to Duo. "Your hair." Duo nodded and proceeded to twist the towel around his hair, absorbing the excess moisture. While doing so, a second towel wrapped around him, and Milliardo pulled him up, drying him with terrycloth and pleasure.

Duo squirmed a little under the soft touches, his ticklish skin responding as expected to the pressure. Milliardo smiled slightly, letting his hand fall across Duo's stomach, causing the boy to giggle. 

Catching Duo's eye, Milliardo gave him a cautious glance. "Bedroom?"

Slightly flushed, Duo nodded, pulling the towel around his body. "Yeah. You lead the way."

Millardo nodded, turning his back to Duo and beginning to walk away. Taking a deep breath, and casting out the possibility of perhaps still trying to flee from his head, Duo followed.

Once in the bedroom, Milliardo paused and stepped out of the doorway, allowing Duo to enter first. When he didn't make the first move, Zechs walked behind him and picked him up. "Couldn't even wait until we were married for me to carry you over the threshold?"

Duo panicked slightly /Married? No... that's commitment. Do I want that?/ but realized the joking in the comment before he did more than look a little shell-shocked.

Milliardo inwardly smiled at Duo's surprised expression, and he lay the boy back on his bed with the utmost love and tenderness. The towel was beginning to fall away from Duo's masses of hair, and stray locks of the damp brown silk were framing his face in a cherubic picture. 

Grinning, Milliardo left Duo stagnant and walked to the end of the bed, crawling onto the very end and picking up Duo's feet, placing chaste kisses on the heel of each, then moving to his ankles, attacking them with sweet brushes of soft lips.

Duo moaned happily, his sore feet relishing in the tender touches. Milliardo took his left leg into his hands, raising it a few inches off the bed and leaving quick, burning kisses on the skin. 

Milliardo smiled at him. "This is only the beginning." Duo moaned heartily as Milliardo's lips worked their magic again.

/I never knew pleasure such as this before... Give me strength if this is only the start. I want to last 'til the end./

His lips trailed a predictable pattern up Duo's legs, stopping only when they reached the upper portion of his thighs. Milliardo smiled, crawling up Duo's body with the precision of a cat, bypassing his middle regions entirely, and beginning his minstrations once again on the boy's stomach. 

Giggling slightly at the way Milliardo's hair trailed along his skin, Duo poked the blond one's shoulder. "Tease."

Milliardo kissed his stomach gently. "A tease *only* teases. I'll actually give it to you. Now... are you ready?"

Duo sensed security again and nodded. Milliardo ascended to Duo's chest and lapped gently at one nipple, erecting it, then drawing it into his mouth and biting down. Duo gasped, but blinked heavily. "Wow."

"I'm glad you liked it." Milliardo let his breath trail across Duo's chest as he moved to repeat his actions on the other side. Duo groaned a little, hands grasping Milliardo's and squeezing gently. 

The shoulders were Milliardo's next target. /If he can withstand that and the neck, he'll be able to do it all./

Duo tensed for a moment as teeth brushed against his collarbone, but relaxed. /I trust him. That makes all the difference./

Milliardo continued, slowly, igniting passion and stoking the flame with every movement. Brushing his lips against Duo's neck, he found the pulse and gently bit down on the spot, then increasing the pressure.

Duo was riding a wave of pleasure that didn't seem to have an end until he let his mind come back into focus and a memory invaded which sent his wave falling and him crashing.

***  
"Suck it."

Duo tried to crawl away, but Heero's hand jerked out, pulling him back by the strong hand now tangled in his hair. "Heero... please. No." He was bleeding profusely from battle and Heero felt like celebration. /Some celebration this is for me. Someone... save me.../

Rough hands ripped at his flight suit, tearing the garment to shreds, and some flesh with it. Duo whimpered, but held fast to his position. Heero was not afraid to hurt him to the point where he couldn't argue. 

Sucking in a scant breath, Duo kneeled at Heero's physical insistance. But Heero was not happy and would make his... presense... known. 

"Shut *up*, Duo." Heero's rough voice growled, letting a harsh blow cross the pilot's face, and the whimpers quickly silenced. /Was that me?/

Duo sat in silence and let Heero's hands tear at his suit more, ripping the remainder of it into shreds that fell to the ground at his sides, exposing him to the cold night air. He fought not to whimper and cursed the day that he gave in to his urges to openly flirt with Heero Yuy. 

"What's the matter, lover? Hurting?" Heero spoke callously, wrapping a hand around Duo's braid and jerking his head back in order to stare into the boy's bloodshot violet eyes. 

Duo didn't answer and was resoundly smacked. "When I ask you a question, you answer! You got that?" The pain was tremendous and blood from scratches and scrapes trickled down his face where his tears no longer could.

"Yes." His answer was barely audible as an involuntary hand rose to his face to stop a stream of blood from running into his eye. 

Heero's face hardened. "From now on, you are not allowed to talk or move unless I give you permission and *you* can't ask for it. Now get on your hands and knees and spread like the slut you are."

Keeping his protests silent, Duo bowed his head and moved into the desired position. Heero's lips twisted into a cruel sort of smile as he surveyed the trembling body in front of him, knowing that it was his to use however he pleased.

As Heero reached out to caress the warm flesh before him, he felt a raindrop hit his hand. /Perfect./ The rain began to fall in a steady caress of the forest, drenching Heero and Duo and the ground beneath. Wavering puddles pooled up in low spots on the ground and Heero looked at them with a grin as his fingernails trenched furrows in Duo's back. "Duo, you are a dirty, dirty boy. Let me make you even dirtier."

Reaching down into one of the puddles, Heero coated his fingers in the forming mud and trailed them down Duo's spine. "I'm going to take you. It's celebration time, Duo, and you are my cake."

Shivering as the cool mud hit his back, Duo found himself biting down on his lip and feeling the warm blood pool in his sore mouth as the sludge hit the open wounds.

Heero's hands stroked him roughly and the mud continued to be applied liberally to his body. He'd hoped to get out of the forest with only external wounds, but Heero parted his buttocks and gave his fingers access, though Duo resisted. /Can't move... can't let him win... don't wanna die... help.../

The thoughts became his mantra. Shinigami was death, but he did not die. As Heero's fingers continued their violation, Duo silently prayed for a reprieve, an opportunity, any chance at all. 

As Heero was about to enter him, to finally take his virginity, a signal from the gods came. /A mission... thank you./

Growling in frustration, Heero shoved Duo to one side as he began to gather his wet clothing from where it lay. "You'll wait for me, won't you, Duo?" he hissed. "Because, I'd hate to be you if I got back and you weren't around." 

Duo nodded and trembled, curling into a ball as Heero walked away. As soon as Heero's Gundam took off, Duo looked at the remainder of his clothes, decided they would be of no use, and took off from the forest. At the first step, he realized it would be a long journey and he might not make it out alive. /But how would I rather die? In his arms or by Nature's hands?/ The answer came easily.  
***

"Duo..." The sweet strains of Milliardo's voice broke him from the traumatic reminiscings. "Where are you, koishii?"

Duo trembled and wiped at his eyes. "I'm... sorry. Thinking... too much. ...what happened. Sorry."

Sensing the fear eminating from the boy's body, Milliardo moved himself to wrap Duo in a tight embrace, brushing his hair away from his face and placing soft kisses on his neck. "There's nothing to fear here, my Duo. Try not to think about what could have been, ne?" 

"But he said he'd come after me!"

Nuzzling softly at Duo's neck, Milliardo concentrating on calming him. "Have no fear, beautiful one. No one knows you are here and if they did, I could still keep you safe. I plan to, always. Will you let me keep you safe?"

Seeming to shrink into himself, Duo cuddled against Millardo's chest, wrapping his arms around the man and whimpering softly. "Yes." Looking up with shining eyes, he smiled a little. "I trust you."

Holding the boy close, Milliardo kissed his forehead softly. "I'm glad you trust me. I hope to never betray that trust you so greatly place upon me."

Duo nodded and kissed him sweetly. "I trust you. Complete trust. Enough to let you..."

Milliardo smiled as the boy trailed off. "Let me what, Duo?"

Squirming a little, Duo flushed, his hand indicating to what his mouth couldn't speak. "Give me what Heero never could?" he said finally.

Pulling him as close as he could, Milliardo kissed the long-haired beauty and proceeded with caution. "Love, right? I can give you that."

Duo trembled slightly. "Thank you...and I'll do my best to return it. I know how love unrequited is. I'll requite as much as I can..."

"Shh... Relax. Find the pleasure and hold onto it and that will keep out all the pain."

Nodding, Duo lowered his head to Milliardo's chest for a moment. "It's been so long, since I was really loved. Maybe I'm not allowed to be..."

"That's not true, and you know it. If you weren't meant to be loved, you would still be laying in that forest," Milliardo gently reminded him, shifting their positions so that Duo lay beneath him slightly.

Duo kissed him forcefully. "Just be gentle and really love me. That's all I need. I'm still a... virgin... somehow... He was about to... um..."

A tear meandered down from one of Duo's eyes. Milliardo quickly kissed it away. "Forget about him as much as you can. I know how it is to have a lo... someone turn on you and force you to do things that make you sick... I know all too well." /Treize.../

Duo found a great deal of help in the reassuring words that Millardo continued to soothe him with. "Then...I think I'm ready to remedy my past, if you're ready to help me."

Milliardo kissed him once more, leaning his weight to mold into Duo's form. "Just let me love you... relax... It's going to be perfect. Stop me if you need to... want to... you say the word and I'll wait for you."

Not realizing up until that point just how tense he was, Duo smiled a little and relaxed his muscles. He shivered as Milliardo's skilled lips began trailing a pattern down his body. A very deliberate pattern, at that, with a firm knowledge of the direction they were going.

Those firm lips trailed across the soft hairs on his stomach, pressing gently against his navel, then continuing further downward with delicate grace.

Whimpering a little, Duo urged the lips on further with a slight squirm. Smiling, Millardo let his breath fall across Duo's erection, watching with pleasure as the boy made a noise somewhere between a cat's meow and a moan.

Placing soft kisses along Duo's length, Milliardo looked up at him to check once more for the unspoken permission he hoped he would find in Duo's eyes. It was there in shining, exuberant brilliance to the quiet delight of Milliardo.

Sighing softly as Milliardo finally let his mouth slip over him, Duo gazed down on the platinum blonde hair of his lover with a temporary shock. This newfound tenderness was as insane to him as the idea of pain for pleasure had initially been with Heero.

With perfect movements, Milliardo worked upon the trembling boy beneath him, relaxing him and calming him, and giving him reason to want for love. Duo panted quietly in the night's air, happy for once since he'd started something with Heero. /What a mistake he was. But, mistakes can be forgotten... and other things can take their place and make it all better. Milliardo... take me. I am but your's already./

Milliardo smiled inwardly as Duo's essence permeated his being. He was sweet, perfect for the taking. Everything, from the light moans escaping his lips, to the slight twisting of the bedsheets between his fingers, gave off the impression of an incredible presence, waiting to be fulfilled.

With Milliardo suckling him lovingly, Duo let his mind drift. /I've known him for a really short amount of time. I'm already letting him do all of this. That means he's that good, I'm that ready, or it's really love. And, two out of three of those reasons tell me I should go ahead and give him everything else. I want it... him. Heero would hurt me. He won't. Oh... please let this be the right decision.../ "Milliardo, take me."

The man looked up, his blue eyes dancing. "Aman, are you sure?" 

Nodding his consent, Duo reached down to stroke Millardo's hair with abandon. "I wouldn't have said it otherwise." 

With affection and love radiating through his every caress and gaze, Milliardo settled Duo into the proper position, slipping one hand away for a moment to slide open the drawer in the nightstand to grab a small tube of lubrication. "You're sure?"

Duo nodded and kissed him gently. "Positive."

"Then why are we wasting time talking?" Millardo smiled, opening the lube and coating a finger liberally. 

"You tell me." Duo giggled, his violet eyes beginning to lose their initial apprehension. 

Milliardo silenced him with a kiss. "No. You tell me."

Duo tensed slightly as Milliardo's finger pressed in gentle circles at his entrance. "Because at the moment we can talk and do other things. Right?"

The man nodded, watching Duo's face twist into an unreadable expression as his finger penetrated slightly. "Right." 

Duo had braced himself for pain, and when the shock never came, he looked up in surprise. Millardo's warm eyes and smile were there to greet him, and he was once again reassured.

With slow movements and lots of distracting massage and soft kisses, Milliardo began the effort to stretch Duo to accomodate him.

Whimpering slightly at the newfound discomfort, Duo chose to focus instead on the comforting circles Millardo was now tracing on his torso, letting the gentle touches soothe him. 

Milliardo sought further entrance within Duo and found his prostate, massaging it gently and growing harder, himself, at the soft sighs of pleasure Duo was releasing. /Oh, beautiful one... do you know how much it hurt to not be within you right now?/

As if reading his mind, Duo let out a soft moan and stretched to touch Millardo's cheek. "Take me?" he whispered. "Now." 

Pressing a searing kiss to the base of Duo's throat, Milliardo did as he was told, plunging into pleasure. Duo gasped as Milliardo filled him with one thrust, then panted slightly as soft hands soothed his passion-enflamed skin while he adjusted to the new sensation.

"Oh...gods..." he whimpered, as a barrage of emotions flooded his mind. Pain, lust, love, fear, and absolute blinding pleasure were among them. 

"Koi?" Milliardo paused, "Are you alright?" 

Trembling slightly, Duo nodded, bringing his hands up to rest, clasped, behind Milliardo's neck. "Yeah. Just... getting used to it." A shiver ran through him, causing his body to shake slightly. "Oh... just... take me. Do it. *Do it!* Now!"

With a slightly animalistic growl, Millardo began to thrust into Duo with a newfound intensity. The violet-eyed boy was forced to cling to him, revelling in the intense pleasure that came over him in waves. 

Whatever soft chill might have been in the air diminished to the two blending souls who were quick of breath with their furthered exploration on one another's bodies and the passionate melding thereof.

Giving a quick, sharp, cry, Duo felt his resolve break and he realized he was close. What he was most surprised to note, however, were the hot tears making their way in rivulets down his cheeks. Tears of joy, love, and cleansing fell from his eyes, and for once, he knew it was all right.

Milliardo, busy with his pleasure, causing Duo's pleasure, took a moment to notice the meandering droplets which slid down Duo's alabaster skin. However, when he did, he slowed in his ministrations and took heed to kiss every cool drop away.

Duo relished the small kisses, and wished for more. However, a more immediate concern was present, and he gently moved against Milliardo, indicating that he should continue posthaste. 

With quick reaction time, Milliardo picked up his movements, striving to stroke Duo's heavenly pleasure center with every thrust. With liquid-dotted arms, he reached one hand to stroke at Duo's chest, the other to stroke at his turgid member.

Duo's back arched in a feline-like motion, and he groaned in bliss as Millardo began to stroke him, knowing that he was already close to the edge, and feeling himself step up to teeter on the brink.

Tensing muscles with every stroke, Milliardo took the climb with Duo, rising to the same platform and preparing for the long dive. With deep breaths, gentle panting, and rising, tremulous sounds of pleasure, the pair moved in perfect harmony toward their ultimate goal.

"Duo..." Millardo hissed, finally, thrusting into the boy with unbridled passion, watching as the violet eyes opened and shut in a myriad of unspoken emotions. 

At a frenzied pace, the pair stroked one another, allowing trembling fingers to tangle deeply within thigh-length hair. Milliardo and Duo kissed fervently, pulling close, then pushing away. Acting like vibrating magnets, they writhed together, chasing each other away, then pulling back together again.

With every thrust, Duo felt a little of the pent-up fear and apprehension that had dominated him for so long, leave on a sweet cloud of euphoria. 

Emotions overcame them shortly, sending them over the brink with crashing resolution. With a final thrust, Milliardo released his essense within Duo, placing an urgent kiss to his neck to coincide, just as Duo tensed slightly and allowed himself the pleasure of release, panting quietly as he rode through the aftershocks of orgasm. /Oh... Milliardo.../

"Beautiful..." Millardo managed to whisper, as Duo's arms encircled him and drew him close. He could feel the boy's heart beat as his head lay still on Duo's chest. 

Countless times, they had both felt the coldness of sexual encounters without love. Yet, here, even if they parted, they would be filled with a warm glow, a fulfillment. They'd never experienced such a thing before and, so, they held each other close, basking in happiness.

A few moments later, Duo smiled and Milliardo and reached across him to the nightstand, grabbing the remote control to the television. "Do you mind?"

"No, koi, not at all." Millardo smiled as the screen flickered to life in front of them. What they saw, however, was entirely unexpected.

The screen reflected on their shocked faces an image of Treize Khushrenada holding a shackled Heero Yuy. Yet, Heero didn't appear to have put up much of a struggle, nor was he putting up much of one now.

"Well...that's something you don't see every day," Millardo remarked after a moment.

Duo snorted lightly. "May they be as happy as we." He paused, looking thoughtful for a moment. "You know... this could be good for Heero. He could learn submission... and it will keep him from coming after me..."

Drawing Duo into his arms and kissing the top of his head softly, Millardo nodded. "Right. And it might do Treize a bit of good to finally have someone who'll put up a bit of resistance."

Duo smiled and snuggled up next to Milliardo. "Good thing, then... This is going to work out all right, isn't it? We'll live happily ever after, just like all of those fairytales, right?"

Chuckling, Millardo stroked Duo's hair and gave it a gentle tug. "Yes, Duo-kun, and you can be Cinderella. It seems somewhat appropriate." 

"And you'll be my Prince Charming, right? Although... this means that you'll be putting my shoes on me for the rest of our lives.

Kissing Duo gently, Millardo pulled him into his lap and then pulled back to smile at him. "If that's what you desire, then that's how it shall be."

Duo grinned, placing his head on Millardo's chest and sighing softly. "I do. Forever and forever."

"You came out of nowhere, you know that, right, Duo?"

Nuzzling gently at Milliardo's neck, he smiled and felt peace at last. "You took me out of nowhere. For that, I'm grateful. Thank you."


End file.
